1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for snapshots in a hybrid storage device comprising a magnetic disk and a solid state disk.
2. Background
Backup of data may be performed in certain computer storage systems. In certain situations, high efficiency backups may be performed by using “copy on write” technology that provides a snapshot of a storage system at a point in time. Snapshots that allow the recovery of the state of a storage system at particular points in time may be performed in certain server-based storage system or in certain snapshot-capable file systems. Snapshot mechanisms may primarily be used in enterprise systems.
In contrast to enterprise systems, in certain products used by consumers, direct attached storage and snapshot-incapable file systems may be used. In such products that are used by consumers, the capability of snapshot-based backup may not be found. Many consumers may rarely, if ever, perform backups because mechanisms for backup may be inconvenient or time consuming.